Dois Lados Diferentes e Complicados
by thewritersquint
Summary: Aquela noite eles tinham falado e ouvido bastante e agora eles tinham decidido o que fazer. POV do Booth e POV da Brennan sobre seus sentimentos um pelo outro. Essa fanfiction é sobre o episódio 5x16.


**A/N: Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi, ela foi escrita quando o episódio 5x16 saiu, pra vocês verem como faz tempo! ****Eu nunca tive coragem de deixar ninguém ler, mas agora resolvi que já estava mais que na hora ;) **É bem curtinha, mas se você ler por favor deixe uma review que faz essa autora muito feliz :)

* * *

_****__**Two Diferent and Complicated Sides**_

_**POV Seeley Booth**_

Ela estava deixando-o louco. Essa era a interpretação literal, ele estava ficando louco. E isso não era uma coisa nada normal. Seeley Booth era um homem bonito, e sempre foi assim. Ele sempre foi aquele que faz as garotas ficarem loucas, nunca houve segredo para ele em como ficar com as mulheres que ele gostava. Loiras, ele sempre gostou de loiras, ele encontrou um monte de mulheres que foram a escolha perfeita para ele. Rebecca, ele se casaria com ela se ela tivesse dito "sim" a ele. E assim como ele era bonito, sempre foi um homem muito bom, ele queria fazer o certo para ambos, ela e seu filho. Bem, no final foi o melhor, porque não levou tanto tempo para ele perceber que o momento deles havia passado, Rebecca não era a mulher certa, agora ele sabia quem era e sempre seria a certa. Nada sai como planejado, certo. Ela tinha que aparecer em sua vida e virar tudo de cabeça para baixo. Temperance Brennan. Tão diferente dele, com ela tudo era sobre ser racional e lógica. A cientista. Ele, com quem sempre foi tudo sobre o coração, se apaixonou por um cérebro genial. E ele sabia, desde o início. Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, ela era tão linda, aqueles olhos azuis, ela era apenas magnética. Ela não era como nenhuma mulher que ele havia conhecido, sempre tão literal que às vezes ele não sabia se ela estava falando sério. Mais tarde ele iria descobrir que sim, ela _sempre_ fala sério. Era tão inteligente e direta para alguns assuntos e tão ingênua para outros, isso fez ele ficar deslumbrado. E sim, ela o irritava também, assim como tinha este poder estranho sobre ele. Ele só tinha o desejo incontrolável de beijá-la. E quando aconteceu, oh meu Deus. Ela estava tão quente, seu gosto era tão bom, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de provar ela. E ele queria que aquilo fosse para algum lugar, quando ela disse sobre fazer sexo, caramba ele queria isso e mais, muito mais! Ele não podia acreditar, ele faria amor com ela! Mas então, ela recusou-se. Deixou-o na chuva, e fugiu. Naquela época, ele não conseguia entender por quê. Ele não sabia ainda, como ela era fechada para relacionamentos, como ela estava quebrada, como ela tinha medo de perder o controle, de ser abandonada novamente. Eles brigaram, eles se separaram, eles se encontraram novamente depois de um ano. "Encontraram" é a palavra certa? Parecia mais que ele tinha ido atrás dela, procurando por ela, ele precisava dela. Eles fizeram um acordo, seriam parceiros. A melhor coisa que aconteceu. Eles aprendem a ser amigos, como conviver com essas diferenças, aprenderam a amar um ao outro. Amor e amizade construídos. E ele só não queria perder o que tinham, ele não queria perdê-la. Ele enterrou bem fundo todo o desejo. De verdade? Absolutamente não. Por dentro queimava por ela. Mas há também essa linha. Porque ficar com ela, poder protegê-la, cuidar dela era mais importante que todo o desejo que Seeley Booth podia sentir. Ela tornou-se tão importante, e às vezes ele se perguntava, quanto tempo ele poderia levar as coisas do jeito que estavam. Agora ele sabia a resposta, nem mais um segundo. Ele não conseguia segurar mais. Um fato. Ele precisava tocá-la, ele precisava falar tudo para ela. Ele era o jogador e, agora, as apostas seriam feitas.

_**POV Temperance Brennan**_

Ele foi o único que abriu a porta. Seeley Booth. Sentia-se segura com ele, aprendeu coisas com ele. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa da ciência. Acreditando apenas em coisas que poderiam ser comprovadas por seus fatos. Deus não existe porque não podemos vê-lo ou provar sua existência, o amor é apenas um conjunto de substâncias químicas produzidas pelo cérebro e não se encontra em seu coração de jeito nenhum. Bem, agora ela podia dizer, algo mudou. Ela estava mudada. O que sempre a fazia ser menos racional, quando estava com Booth? Eles certamente tinham uma amizade que ela não tinha nem mesmo com Angela. Sim, foi por causa da amizade, Booth tornou-se mais do que seu parceiro, ele era seu melhor amigo, era por causa disso, só por isso, com certeza. Mas não era intrigante que, com ele, ela podia ser totalmente ela mesma? Mais do que isso, ela abriu tanto dela mesma com ele. O único que a viu chorando, o único que deu os "abraços de cara", ele sempre iria lhe dizer a verdade, e ela tinha 100% de certeza disso, o que era tão estranho. Quando se conheceram, ela só pensava em como ele parecia bonito. E sim, ela flertou com ele, isso era o que ela fazia, quando era sobre sexo ela era sempre totalmente aberta e direta. Mas de alguma forma, desta vez era mais que somente sexo. Ela foi demitida, e sim ela estava bêbada e queria fazer sexo com ele, então como sempre ela lhe disse seu desejo. Eles se beijaram, havia chuva, havia calor, mas havia algo que ela nunca, nunca sentiu antes. Isso a apavorou, e ainda mais o que ele disse, "Eu sinto que isso está indo para algum lugar", ele queria mais, e ela não conseguia. Era melhor fugir, e evitar mais complicações. Mas e agora, cinco anos depois, ela saberia viver sem ele? Ela se perguntou isso, e a resposta foi não, _sempre_. Deus, o que foi que aconteceu com ela? Ela estava amando-o, oh meu deus. Ele entrou na sua vida e agora ela não conseguia imaginar viver sem seu sorriso encantador, suas conversas e suas explicações sempre cheias de significado. Ela voltou para quando pensava que ele estava morto, e o sentimento estava lá de novo. Sério? Temperance Brennan sentindo dor apenas por um pensamento? Isso tinha que significar algo certo? Mas ela sempre soube que é mais provável sobreviver em uma amizade. Ela sabia que Booth merece estar com alguém que sabe como ficar totalmente em um relacionamento romântico e não que está sempre pensando que isso não funciona, sempre com medo, quebrada. Não, ela só queria que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que continuar para sempre com o "apenas amigos".


End file.
